Travis and Connor's Big Book O Pranks V 2
by darkened brotherhood
Summary: sorry about that but we brought the story over here for convenience. All the pranks that The Stoll Brothers pull on every cabin, immortal, and cohort. slight plot development and emotional exasperation.
1. bunnies

**Hey guys! Me and my friend Demigod Of Night decided to write a story where everyone's favorite half-blood pranksters play a series of pranks on every cabin in camp. But we're throwing in a twist! Part will be posted on my account, part will be on his. This our clever way of getting more views. You may now applaud.**

**Connor: I thought this was about me and my brother?**

**Travis: Yeah!**

**US: Fine. You two do the disclaimer!**

**Travis&Connor: John and Demigod of Night own nothing but OC's. Most of the cannon characters/prank ideas belong to the amazing Rick Riordan but they will be throwing in some of their own to mix it up a little and to show some true creativity.**

* * *

Travis was sitting on his bunk in the Hermes cabin, bored. He and Connor hadn't been at the top of their game recently, and it really bugged him.

"Why the frown bro?" His twin asked, plopping down onto the bed.

"We've been really out of touch with our inner pranksters recently," Travis explained, looking at his brother. "We need to do something... Big."

Connor looked thoughtful for a second**(A/N: The world is ending! Conner is thinking!)** than jumped up, visibly excited. "I have an idea!" He exclaimed!

Travis rolled his eyes. "That's a first. As long as it doesn't get us killed!"

After a thoroughly beating his brother and a pillow to the face, Conner said, "Lets prank ever cabin!"

Travis debated this for a while, than he to had an idea that would blow even Athena and Poseidon out of the water. "Lets make a book out of it! That way, all of our future siblings will know how great we are and who to mess with most!"

Connor smiled. This was going to beautiful.

First on the list: Demeter cabin

"Why are we going to prank the Demeter cabin first?" Connor asked, exasperated at his brothers choice.

"Because, this is Katie's cabin. And we both know I can't miss an opportunity to prank her," Travis replied, trying to hide his obvious crush on the beautiful daughter of the Cereal Goddess.

"More like because you love her," Connor muttered under his breath. Unbeknownst to him, his twin had heard him, and decided a swift smack up the backside of his head would be fitting punishment.

"Oww! What was that for?" Connor yelped, getting mad.

"Hush, they're coming!" Travis said, silencing his brother. Oh would the Demeter cabin get a shock when they saw their cabin. As they usually did, they had covered the roof of Cabin 4 with chocolate bunnies. But this time, they had a little... Surprise.

"Really Stolls, this again?" Katie Gardner**(A/N: he he... A daughter of Demeter's last name is GARDNER**) yelled, knowing that they were hiding somewhere.

Sighing, she had one of her brothers go and grab the ladder from the tool-shed they had in the back that was painted with flowers and daffodils . She climbed up onto the roof and tried to grab a bunny. Keyword being tried.

As soon as reached for it, all 22 bunnies began hopping like mad all around the roof, making 3 of the Demeter kids have to chase them before falling off the roof with a solid thump as they crashed.

Katie was one of the 3 that fell from the roof as a bunny hopped away at the last moment and as she painfully hauled herself up from the ground before shouting, "Oh, Travis I swear on my mothers favorite cereal bowl that I will get you for this!" and that is exactly what she did when they appeared.

After an hour of laughing, video taping, and appreciating there handiwork, the devious duo stepped out of the bushes and looked up.

"Hey Katie, how's it going?" Travis asked innocently but failed miserable to hide his obvious blush and smirk.

"Stolls!" She screamed, summoning vines to snare the sons of Hermes by their arms and legs in the air. She slowly made the veins pull away from their original places which tugged on all the joints connected their four limbs to their bodies.

"Well bro, I'd say that this was a learning experience, wouldn't you?" Connor asked in a amused yet pain filled voice.

Travis of course couldn't hear him through his daydreams about Katie.

Chiron came up and saw the chaos going on at cabin 4.

"Travis, Connor, when will you learn?" The wise and annoyed centaur sighed. "Kitchen duty for a week. Now let them go Miss Gardner."

Well, they may have been caught, but it was still awesome! As they walked a way all the Demeter kids began laughing in their direction which caused them to turn around and question, "What's so funny over their?"

Chiron chucked to himself or so he thought but everyone could hear him quite clearly. When he realized that they could hear him he blushed slightly before saying, "Oh whoops I guess I got here a little to late since you boys over their are waddling away like a baby duck." this caused everyone to bust out in laughter even the newly arrived Ares cabin. The Stolls waddled away while laughing and Travis whispering, "So, Who should we get next?" he was answered by Connor pointing over to Apollo cabin.

**Please leave you're reviews! We will look over them and tell you what we think as soon as possible. If you would like you can also PM us or just post a review on suggestion for future pranks.**

**By the way part 2 will be posted on D.E.N's account in a few hours. that is if he can get off his lazy ass to write it ;) . his words not mine!**


	2. tree house

Hey guys thanks for trying out this two writer/profile story that Shadow and I are doing. I'm not as creative when it comes to chats between myself and characters in the A/N section so I don't think I'm going to do it.

Travis: Dude that's so not true. Remember when we were arguing about the disclaimer!  
Me: Travis you dolt, that was Shadow that did that not me and besides I don't like disclaimers because everyone knows who owns all rights to you, Conner, and all the other characters that show up in the books.

Conner: Hey I'm not a slave! I'm a white and I live in the 22nd century.  
Katie: Conner you can be as dumb as a pile of rocks sometimes. Just so you all know, its the 21st century and there are white slaves in the world. Look at what happened to all those demigods that god brainwashed to be with Kronos.  
Me: okay okay everyone calm down or I'll have Shadow lets his pack play with you for a little bit and then send you to the fields of Punishment for a day or two.  
Everyone else: NOOO! WE'RE REALLY SORRY D.E.N. WE'LL STOP SO YOU CAN START THE NEXT PART.  
Me: Thank you. Now go to the lake and take a dip your all sweaty from chasing those chocolate bunnies.  
Shadow: Hey can I say something quickly?  
Me: Fell free man.  
Shadow *Chuckles*: THEE-THEE-A-THEE-THAT'S ALL FOLKS!  
Everyone else: You goof-ball  
Shadow: Oh Ralphie, Buck!  
Everyone else: 0.0 NO!

Chapter 1 part 2:

After their little prank on the Demeter cabin and the painful stretching that Travis was finally felling, they decided to take a little trip to the infirmary.

When they got there they noticed two things the second they entered. One was that their hopping bunnies were in a cage next to a cot and the second thing was that it was Katie laying in the cot unconscious.  
Upon seeing Katie laying in the cot the boys wobble over to her in a instant but they were stopped by Kayla from the Apollo Cabin, who had a look of disappointment and furry.

She told them while glaring, "Oh no you don't. She already has a concussion because of you two and I don't want her getting hurt anymore."

The brothers looked down in shame but Connor instantly perked up.  
He put on a fake mask of worry before telling her, "Uh Kayla, not to worry you anymore then you already are but there was 2 more campers that fell off of the Demeter roof and I think they might be hurt as well."  
Kayla paled at this news before grabbing Connor and rushing out of the infirmary.

The very minute Connor and Kayla hurried out of the tent Travis went to Katie's bedside. He grabbed her hand softly and bent his head over even more then it was before whispering, "I'm so sorry Katie. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, all I wanted was for you to notice me in some way. I'm pretty sure you wont believe me but I truly am sorry and just so you know; I didn't really plan the part with the hopping bunnies just the chocolate bunnies themselves since I knew that you loved both of them. All I care about are 3 things in my life and they are this camp, my brother, and most of all I care about you but can never get the courage to tell you."

He started crying lightly during his moment of confession. After he whipped away his tears he continued, "Look at me, here I am telling you my deepest feeling while your knocked out in the infirmary because of me."  
Travis started to get up but was pulled back down softly by a smiling Katie. She gestured with her other hand for him to come closer which he carefully obeyed.

When he got next to her she whispered, "Come closer," in a very suggestive way. Travis didn't know what to do so he leaned in closer to her until he was about 3 inches away from her face. when he opened his eyes he saw a very happy looking Katie but her smile vanished right before she slapped him across the cheek rather hard causing him to pull away.

After the sting went away he looked at her questionably, "What was that for?"

She glared at him and said, "For making me chase my favorite snack and falling off of my roof. Oh and lets not forget the concussion and then you tell me all that personal stuff without checking if I'm really asleep."  
The second the word left her mouth his body slumped down and his face became depressed before he turned away and ran away from the infirmary in defeat and sadness.

It took Katie a minute to realize that maybe he was telling the truth before. So she hastily got out of her cot and ran after him as fast she possible could. When she reached the Hermes cabin she began looking for him or Connor to see if he knew where Travis was. It was a useless venture though because neither of them were there nor has of their siblings.

Katie only could one more place that they could be. So with a dash of speed she raced to the tree-house out in the middle of the woods that she and Beckendorf helped them build when they were younger.

It took a while to get there but she did and what she saw appalled her to no end and then she broke down crying while hoping for death. Because there hanging by a rope around his neck and twitching was Travis Stoll...

A/N: Holy shit, I bet not even Shadow expected that one. now he has to work off of it. So have fun and I hope you love the second part of the chapter. Please review! critical or comments either will do.


	3. Making up & planning

**Well, D.E.N. really gave me a hard act to follow.**

**Travis: HE MADE ME HANG MYSELF!**

**Katie: That scared the shit outa me! Pardon my French.**

**Katie can cuss?**

**Katie: Of course I can cuss! What, just because I don't cuss around you guys it means I can't? **

**Travis: Of course not, it's just that we've never heard you do it before.**

**Okay what ever. Enough arguing, you're making it hard to stay happy.**

**Conner: Wait, you can actually GET a girlfriend?**

**-.0 What'd you just say? -.0**

**Conner: Holy shit, the eye twitch, RUN!**

**D.E.N.: RUN BITCH, RUN!**

**Sucks for you, I got a hellhound recently, I can just set her on you. Oh Minda! Go get D.E.N. and Conner!**

**D.E.N.: Why me? Conner's the one who said it!**

**You made me have to make Travis's attempt at suicide look like it wasn't really one! Do you know how hard it is to do that? Minda, come!**

**Minda: Woof!**

**D.E.N. & Conner: AHHH!**

**Well, why they run for their lives, why don't we have Katie do the disclaimer?**

**Katie: Sure. Shadow and D.E.N. don't own us, only OCs.**

* * *

"TRAVIS!" Katie yelled, freaking out. Drawing her dagger, she rushed over and cut the son of Hermes down.

He coughed, looking up into her eyes. "Why did *cough, cough* you do that?"

Feeling a tear roll down her cheek, she smiled. "You idiot, just because I didn't say that I loved you back doesn't mean that I don't! Don't you dare try to do anything like that again!"

"Katie, I'm fine. If you hadn't cut me down, I had a drachma and a squirt bottle in my pocket so I could iris message someone who would. This was just my way of getting you to admit that you love me."

The look on her face was a mixture of shock, outrage, and sadness. Leaning in close, she said, "Travis, come here."

Travis, being the fool he was, leaned up towards her.

Katie's eyes suddenly turned harsh, and she reached down and smacked him right across the face.

"What the Hades is wrong with you!? If you had just waited for two seconds and let me finish, you would have found out that I do love you! Why do you have to be so stupid!? I swear sometimes I just want to strangle you!" She ranted.

Chuckling, Travis cupped her cheek with his hand. "I probably deserved that, but you deserve this," he said, leaning up and kissing her.

*Time Skip* (A/N: Yes, I'm doing a time skip, but keep in mind I'm only doing this so we can lighten the mood.)

Travis and Katie were sitting in the dinning pavilion, laughing at the stories of Travis and Conner's escapades from before they had come to camp.

"Oh you should have seen the look on the guy's face when he saw it," Travis said, recalling the time when the had dressed up someone's dog to look like a griffon.

Laughing, Katie shoved him playfully. "You're a horrible person, you know that right?"

She asked, smiling.

"I've been told that once or twice," he said with the smile a the typical Hermes kid smirk.

"Yo bro, see you patched up things with your girl," Conner said, setting down a big case of silver colored licorice.

"Yeah, but what are you doing? I haven't found a way to get the Hunters to come here yet," Travis said, confused by his brother's antics.

"No worries, they just showed up. Apparently Artemis had a solo mission to do."

"Okay, what are you two doing?" Katie asked suspiciously.

"Can I tell her?" Travis asked his twin.

"Why not, maybe we can even get her in on it." He said with a smirk.

So Travis proceeded to explain about the book, and their plans for the Apollo cabin.

"They have archery with my cabin tomorrow first thing in the morning," Katie said, getting a devious glint to her eyes. "You need to be in and out before 6 a.m."

"We can do that," the dynamic pranking duo said together.

* * *

**Okay, that was a lot harder than I thought it would be.**

**Travis: So, when does our plan for the silver licorice and why we need the Hunters to be here get explained?**

**In D.E.N.'s chapter. Speaking of him, he should be getting back in... *looking down at my watch* Three... Two... One...**

**D.E.N. & Conner: Oww...**

**I take it Minda had a good run?**

**Conner: I hate you...**

**I can call my pack to chase you, you know. Mom said they were getting a little rusty.**

**Conner: No no, I'll behave!**

**D.E.N.: So I get to write the prank?**

**As per your request.**

**D.E.N.: Hades yeah!**

**Hey! What did I tell you about using my dad's name that way!**

**Katie: Okay, things are about to get ugly, so I'll go on ahead and say it before anyone reads anything that could offend anyone. Please, R&R!**


	4. AN

**Hey guys, this is Shadow. **

**First off, thank you to those who reviewed, you're input and support were greatly appreciated. **

**Now for some bad news. This story is taking a break due to D.E.N. needing to work on his other stories. **

**Thank you for your understanding, and please keep following, cause if you don't, my pack needs exercised, and there capable of finding anyone, anywhere. **

**Yours,**

**Shadow**


	5. A Little Bath

**Hey everyone! Connor and I had a wonderfull run yesterday thanks to Minda which im confused on who owns her Shadow or Katie. Then there was Shadows problem with me saying, "Hades yeah!" which ended with a broken arm for him and a cut off ear for me.**

**Shadow: Hey I told you not use his name as a cuss word!**

**Katie: Shadow you do realise that even you slip everyonce in a while and use Hades in some form.**

**Shadow: THATS NOT TRUE!**

**-Hades walks out of the nearest shadow-**

**Hades: Son, I have to agree with Miss Gardner here that you do use me as a cuss word but since your my son I haven't sent a monster after you for it.**

**Shadow: Holy Zeus! I'm sorry father. I never realized that I've used it that way.**

**Hades: OOOH GODS! Don't bring my egotistical brother into this. There's already enough drama.**

**-there's a sudden explosion in front of Hades in which Zeus walked out-**

**Zeus: What was that Major Death Breath!**

**Shadow: We were just talking about how I kicked your sorry ass the other day.**

**Zeus threw a lightning bolt at Shadow, who dodged easily-**

**Hades: Zeus, first you need to come up with some original nickname for me. Secondly, QUIT ATTACKING MY SON! Thirdly, get your pasty dramatic ass back in the sky.**

**-Zeus started making the sky literally blowing up in lightning and thunder-**

**DEN: Easy there ladies your all beautiful in your own bitchy way!**

**-everyone started laughing so had they had to clench their stomaches in pain-**

**Travis: Okay before this goes any further lets end it and start the story. Before that I need to say that Shadow and DEN don't own us just the story-line and their OC's.**

chapter 2 part 2:

Travis and Connor were just waking up to prepare the Apollo prank when they realized something. KATIE HAD THE SILVER LICORICE!

So they hastily ran out of their cabin after checking the time which was quarter before 5 and over to the Demeter cabin. Before they entered Connor stopped outside the door and sat down to watch incase someone comes by or inside.

While Connor stood guard Travis snuck inside. It was pretty easy since they were all snuggled up in their beds and fast asleep, all except the room that belonged to the current counselor. The fact the light was on confused Travis so he crept on cautiously until he got to the door. Slowly Travis turned the knob until he heard a slight click and eased the door open as quietly as possible.  
Once he opened the door just enough that he could slip threw and shut door, the only problem was that when the door shut the door knob sprouted vines that wrapped around his hands rather tightly.

All Travis could think was, "Shit, why does her door have a trap on it?" but he was pulled out of his thoughts when there was a light and cheerful laugh coming from behind him. When he turned to see who it was that laughed his jaw dropped to the floor. It could be because the inside of Katie's room was covered in vines, or possibly that she was sitting there in a light green nightie that had little vines growing up the side of it stitched into the design. Either way his jaw dropped even further.

She giggled even more as Travis gawked at her before saying, "It's no polite to stare, Travis. Since I'm figuring that this isn't a intimate visit then I'll just give you this." She grabbed two covered jars from behind her and walked over to him.

While she came over to him Travis wondered what was in the jars but he didn't have to wonder for long. Before Katie got over to him she took the cover off of one of the jaws which held the silver licorice and then she took that one off the other which held the same amount of golden licorice.

Travis had a amused and puzzled look to his face when she revealed the golden licorice but held back a smart-ass response to the licorice but he couldn't hold bad his curiosity, "uuh... Katie, why do you have a bunch of golden licorice?"

She just shock her head in amazement before speaking, "Travis you dolt, haven't you realized that if you prank the Apollo Cabin with silver licorice they are going to realize just who it was that did it. So I made twice the licorice, but the other half are golden colore, so you can put them in the hunters quivers and besides since Chiron doesn't allow arrows in the cabins for safety reasons; you will be able to put them in the quivers without getting hurt."

What she was saying did make since to Travis so he nodded politely before giving her a light peek on the cheek and began to walk out of her room.

Once he had the door open for him to left Katie said on more thing, "Oh and Travis, make sure you empty the hunters quivers first then put the licorice in so they come out after the Apollo's. Also I've tried a few out and they take the form of what ever it is that they need to replace, so be careful."

As Travis was walking out of the cabin he saw his brother pacing in front of the cabin like he did something horrible but doesn't want to say it, so he didn't ask. Although When Travis approached his brother he could easily tell that he was anxious and maybe a little pissed.

He was about to ask whats wrong but Connor beat him to it, "What the Hades took you so long, Travis? You do realize that we have less then 30 minutes to get this done don't you?" this caused Travis to look down at his watch and his eye-balls to pop out of his head. it was almost 5:30 which is just enough time for the campers and hunters to take their baths or shower before practice.  
Travis slapped himself in the head for his blunder. Quickly he ran to the Archery field and found the small armory already unlocked, he looked at he brother but he had a smirk on his face so he must have did this before Travis got outside.

So with lightning fast hands they got out the quivers belonging to the designated targets and began filling them like they planned. The second they had everything back the way it was supposed to be and the armory was locked back up a pair of Apollo girls came into sight. So the prankster duo ran for the beach as fast as their legs could carry them, which was pretty darn fast.

It didn't take long for the brothers to hear shouting from the archery range so the boys ran up to see the commotion that they caused, again.

When they arrived there were a large group of Apollo boys laying on the ground with their hands between their legs and a pained expression on their faces. The boys did a clean sweep of what was going on and they noticed Katie barely able to restrain her giggles.

Suddenly a Hunter pulled out an arrow and shot it at a guy that was coming up to see what was going on, who just so happen to have his mouth open to say something but when it hit him he closed his mouth on the arrow out of pure reflex and his teeth sank right threw the arrow shaft.

Everyone gasped in surprise because it was Percy that the Hunter shot and he bit threw an arrow. After the left over shaft fell to the ground he began to chew and then he swallowed but he licked his lips before his face became one of complete rage and fury. As quickly as the fight began it had stopped and you could see the fear in everyone's eyes.

The hunter tried to explain or apologize but Percy would hear nothing up it because after he ate the arrow he lifted his hands which brought up almost half of the lake with them. And then it happened, he swooshed them downward in an ark for and the lake dropped on the archery range and all the people there. For some reason though Travis, Connor, and Katie were completely dry and unharmed. As for everyone else well they weren't as lucky.

Before they could get over their shock Percy was in between them and his irises looked like orbs of smoldering sea-green fire. Once again the Hunter tried talking but stopped when Percy held up his hand and began, "What do you all think you are doing? There are little kids down there that need their sleep and they don't need to be woken up by a bunch of show-off Apollo kids and pissy Hunters. Now I want all of you to shake hands with each other or I swear on the Styx you'll wish for me to dump the other half of the lake on you!" There was a loud clap of thunder which confirmed his promise, which they would have done anyway because he scared the shit out of them when he was angry.

So quickly everyone made up and began walking back to their respective cabins, all except the trio because he told them to stay so he had someone to talk since they were already there. The second all the hunters and campers disappeared Percy just busted out laughing. Once the trio saw that Percy calmed down a lot they to started laughing but it didn't last long before Percy spoke again, "Oh guys, you really need to learn to talk about pranks when no one is around. I mean did you even notice last night that my table is right behind the Demeter table, so I could hear your whole plan about the licorice which is why I ate it. By the way where did you get that it was delicious!

They were so surprised that he knew about their plan and the book that they fell backwards. Percy helped Travis up, who helped Katie, and then Connor while chuckling at their faces. Before they could question him he told them, "Look guy lets get all this cleaned up and head to breakfast." They all nodded again and began to clean.

It took longer then expected to clean the Archery range but they got it done. There was about 45 minuter until the conch horn blew to signal breakfast; so the four friends went to take a bath which went by with very few pains except when Clarrise La Rue jumped in and tried to drown Percy when never works and ended with Clarrise on the girls team while they had a bubble bath fight but since Percy was a son of Poseidon he made it hard for the girls to move around in the water.

After they all dried off and got dressed they headed for the dinning pavilion to eat. Once everyone was sitting the Nymphs brought out the food for the demigods and when Percy got his breakfast he considerable paled and pushed it away because it was Telopea fish sticks with toast covered in fish oil and a note that read, "I'm back, and your next Percy Jackson! From Kronos, Lord of Time"

After Percy read the note he looked up to see if anyone else got the note but none of them looked shocked or scared but there was one that has a smirk on her face. it was none other than ANNABETH CHASE!

Percy got furious and walked over to Connor and his brother before whispering, "I'm in" and walked out of the pavilion and down to the beach.

**A/N: ha-ha-ha that was fun! Usually I don't like pranks but i figured this one needed me. well i cant take all the credit, Shadow did suggested the licorice and the fish sticks. please come back and read the next chapter.**

**Clarrise: yeah come back next time or i'll run you through with maimer!**  
**Den: Clarrise that's not very nice!**  
**Clarisse: I don't care if it's nice. if I remember correctly Shadow told you to make the baths separated but no you didn't feel like it.**  
**Katie: I can't believe im saying this but I agree with Clarrise. YOUR A PERVE!**  
**Travis: Katie don't be that way. beside now we don't have to be self conscious about how we look anymore.**  
**Den: That is true you know.**  
**Clarrise & Katie: Shut up, Den!**  
**Connor: okay since the girls are trying to beat the Hades out of Den and Travis is holding the back, I'll just tell you all a message *whispers* Katie is a 32c and a size 2! Oh by the way please R&R. Seya next time.**


	6. Ceram-Wrap

**Shadow: Hey guys! So, who's ready to prank the Athena cabin? **

**Percy: After what Annabeth pulled? So ready.**

**Travis: We're so ready-**

**Conner: -To prank the Hades-**

**Shadow: EHEM!**

**Conner: My bad. The HELL-**

**Travis: -Oughta them.**

**Shadow: Humph. Btw D.E.N., Minda's mine.**

**D.E.N.: Ok. Didn't know. **

**Shadow: That's why I have made it clearer by putting my name in front of my sentences this time.**

**Katie: I'm antsy, so lets do it. **

**Percy: Of course. Shadow and D.E.N. don't own us. Only OCs that may appear. Also, a quick warning, there will be language in this chapter.**

* * *

Percy was pacing in his cabin, anxious to get the job done.

"What's up big bro? Ants in your pants?" His half-sister Mariana asked him.

"Just planning something big. Oh, and no, you can't have in," he said, knowing his sisters nosy tendencies.

"Yo Perce," Nico said, shadow traveling in.

"Sup Death Breath? You got the stuff?"

Nico made an exasperated sound. "I went and asked Thalia as soon as you I. me."

Percy looked skeptical. "She didn't want to know what it was for?" He asked.

"She said she was content knowing someone was about to get it good," he said.

"Ok, what are you up to?" Mariana asked suspiciously.

"Nothing that concerns you half-pint," Nico said, ruffling his cousins hair.

"Hey! That took me 20 minutes to do!"

Percy sweat-dropped. "Honestly Mari, you sound like an Aphrodite girl right now," he said.

Nico looked at his watch and exclaimed, "Holy Hera, we need to hurry!"

Percy grabbed his arm and they shadow traveled over to the Hermes cabin.

"Bout time!" Conner said, jumping up from his seat int he steps.

"Sorry, my sister almost caught onto us. Where's Travis and Katie?" Percy asked.

Conner just motioned to the pair on the other side of the steps.

"Oi! Prank now, suck face later!" Nico screamed at the tangled pile of limbs that was Tratie.

"Fuck off!" Travis said, giving him the finger.

Nico just separated them using shadow manipulation.

"I was going to tell him to stop anyways Nico," Katie said, straitening her clothes.

"I figured, but I was bored, and my way is more entertaining," the son of hades said.

"Stupid death breath," Travis muttered.

Nico just gave him a look.

"Percy, where's the ceram-wrap?" Katie asked, freaking out.

"Nico said he had it!"

The emo kid looked flustered. "Well, ya se..."

"No worries big bro, I got you covered," an unfamiliar voice said.

A man with glowing gold eyes walked up to the group. He had curly brown hair, was about 5'6", looked like he was 15, and had on a black Beatles t-shirt with dark wash jeans and a pair of black Nike Air-Maxes. He also had about 30 things of ceram wrap.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, drawing his sword.

"Easy cousin," he said, holding up his hands.

"Hey Shadow. Thanks for covering for me," Nico said, clapping the stranger on the back.

"Nico, who is this?" Katie asked cautiously.

"Names Shadow. I'm the god of Time and Werewolves," Shadow said.

"Time? Are you an Olympian?" Percy asked, awed.

"Unfortunately no. Zeus won't allow it due to my... Unique, heritage," the god said, passing the pranking's materials to Nico.

"Define unique," Conner said, curious.

"My mother is Lupa, so I'm Greek and Roman," Shadow said, watching their reactions.

Everyone was shocked.

"So yeah. Listen, I put the Athena cabin in a time freeze, so their alarms and traps on the inside wont go off. However, you'll still need to shadow travel inside, because the lock on their cabin is electronic."

"Okay, thanks Shadow," Nico said, hugging his half brother.

Shadow turned around and opened a vortex of darkness. "This portal will take you inside the Athena cabin. Getting out is up to you. Good luck you guys," he said, before flashing out.

"Cool guy," Travis said.

Nico nodded. "Are we gonna do this or what?" He asked, shifting his weight.

With a devious smile, the pranking's fivesome ran into the portal.

* * *

"Be careful!" Katie said, watching as Nico almost tangled up his entire hand in the wrap.

"Not my fault it's sticky!" He complained.

Percy gave his wolf glare. The unsettling trick was picked up during his time at Camp Jupiter, and many said that it rivaled Lupa's. (A/N: This is of course, fictional, because you haven't felt fear until my mother has stared you down.)

"Okay, we'll be quiet, just... Cut it out," the arguers said.

With a smirk, Percy went back to wrapping the toilet in the councilor's private bathroom.

After wrapping that, the shower head, and the faucet of the sink, they wrapped the doorway. Being extremely careful, they began to wrap everyone to their beds.

"She's kinda cute," Nico thought out loud as he wrapped up a girl named Amanda.

"Nico, crush later, prank now," Katie whispered at him, giving a subtle wink.

"That's it for the inside. Lets head out and see how the dynamic duo's doing," Percy said, chuckling at the unintentional alliteration.

Shaking his head, Nico grabbed their arms and shadow-traveled a safe distance away from the front.

"Bout time you showed up," Conner said, flying down. He and his brother had been wrapping the entire front of the cabin using flying sneakers they got from their dad.

"Where's Travis?" Katie asked.

"You called m'lady?" The Stoll in question asked as he landed behind her.

"Quit scaring me!" She shrieked, swatting him on the arm.

Travis just laughed.

"Come on, lets get out of here before they wake up," Percy said, heading back to his cabin.

* * *

**Shadow: Daduhda! Chapter 3 part 1! Hold your applause please.**

**Conner: What applause? All you did was bring us the ceram-wrap.**

**Shadow: -_-"**

**Leo: LOOK A WHALE!**

**All: WTF LEO!?**

**Leo: I was bored.**

**Shadow: *Facepalm* Just go work on your chicken nugget smoke screen. **

**Leo: Okay!**

**D.E.N.: Where's their reaction? **

**Shadow: You do it. I'm going camping. R&R people!**


End file.
